Yellowfang
|namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Medicine Cat Apprentice: Rogue: Medicine Cat: |namesl = Yellowkit Yellowpaw Yellowfang Yellowfang Yellowfang Yellowfang |familyt = Mate: Son: Daughters: |familyl = Raggedstar Brokenstar Two Unnamed kits |mentor = Sagewhisker |apps = Runningnose, Cinderpelt |precededby1 = Sagewhisker |succeededby1 = Runningnose |position1 = ShadowClan Medicine Cat |precededby2 = Spottedleaf |succeededby2 = Cinderpelt |position2 = ThunderClan Medicine Cat |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, Cats of the Clans,Secrets of the Clans |deadbooks = A Dangerous Path,The Darkest Hour, Starlight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice , Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon }} Yellowfang is an old, skinny, battle-scarred, dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face long, pale ragged matted fur, torn ears, sharp snaggly, yellow teeth, large, bright orange eyes, and a thick tail. History In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Yellowfang is mentioned at a Gathering. When Raggedpelt is named deputy, Bluefur notices that she is cheering loudly for him. But at another Gathering, Yellowfang seems to be mad at Raggedpelt for an unknown reason. Bluefur also notices that Yellowfang does not look like a ShadowClan cat, with a broad, flat muzzle instead of a slim, pointy one. It is said that she now works alongside Sagewhisker, as a ShadowClan medicine cat. It is also stated that she had been a warrior before becoming a Medicine Cat. Bluefur thought that it was not a good sign, and that she didn't trust her, obviously thinking of Hawkheart, the WindClan medicine cat who killed Bluefur's and Snowfur's mother, Moonflower. Firestar's Quest :Yellowfang is mentioned only once, when Sandstorm gives Sky a mouse. He complains that it's a bit stringy, but it would do. Sandstorm, reminded of her, mouths the word "Yellowfang" to Firestar. Yellowfang's Secret : In the Original Series Into the Wild :Before the book, Yellowfang was the medicine cat of ShadowClan, and a warrior prior to that. Brokenstar was training two kits, and fought them hard enough to kill them. Brokenstar brought the dead kits, Volepaw and Mosspaw, to Yellowfang, when Brightflower, the kits' mother walks by and sees that the kits are dead, making it look like Yellowfang had killed them. Yellowfang was exiled from ShadowClan. Yellowfang became weak living on her own. :Having not eaten in days, her coat became matted and bedraggled. While looking for prey on ThunderClan territory, she is seen by a young apprentice from ThunderClan named Firepaw. He attacks the old cat and almost kills her. Yellowfang insists him to finish her off, but Firepaw shows mercy and gives her some fresh-kill. A ThunderClan patrol comes by, taking Yellowfang hostage into the Clan. :Firepaw was punished for not only feeding an enemy warrior but also for eating what was left of the rabbit he gave Yellowfang. Firepaw's punishment was only to tend to Yellowfang by cleaning, and feeding her and changing out her bedding. :In the ThunderClan camp, Yellowfang has to be taken care of by Firepaw, much to her dismay. When a kit rolls into her, she starts snapping at it, making the Clan think that she doesn't like kits. But when ShadowClan attacked, she defended the nursery from Blackfoot, the ShadowClan deputy. :Later, Clawface raids the camp, takes Frostfur's kits, and kills Spottedleaf; Yellowfang disappears, making the Clan think that she killed Spottedleaf and stole the kits. Firepaw found her on ShadowClan territory, saying that she was going to rescue the kits. They make a plan to get the kits back. A patrol of ThunderClan cats come by and some ShadowClan cats come to help rescue the kits. Yellowfang manages to steal Frostfur's kits back without getting injured. During the battle, Brokenstar told Yellowfang that he killed Raggedstar. :When she gets back to camp, Bluestar offers to give the now vacant position of medicine cat to her, and she accepts. Fire and Ice :Yellowfang first appears in this novel when Fireheart and Graystripe go to her when they need traveling herbs, telling her about their mission to go find WindClan and bring them back to the moor. Yellowfang gives them the traveling herbs, and congratulates them on their first warrior mission. :Yellowfang is one of the first to know about Fireheart's apprentice, Cinderpaw's, injury after she was hit on the Thunderpath by a Twoleg monster. Yellowfang worked tirelessly to save Cinderpaw and her broken hind leg. Due to her work, Cinderpaw survives. As she recovers, the two develop a close bond. :Later, when one of Brindleface's kits catches greencough from Bluestar, Yellowfang is unable to save it, and it dies. When Cinderpaw cannot become a warrior, Yellowfang takes her on as medicine cat apprentice. :Yellowfang captures Brokenstar in the battle with his rogues. Fireheart walks in and urges her to kill him after all he's done, but she says that she can't because he's her son. She had a forbidden romance with Raggedstar, the former ShadowClan leader, and then they had three kits. Yellowfang said that her punishment from StarClan wasn't that two of her kits had died, and that it was that Brokenstar had lived. ''Forest of Secrets :Yellowfang continues to train Cinderpaw to be a medicine cat. Yellowfang has to reassure Cinderpaw that it isn't unheard of for queens to die in birth sometimes, after Silverstream dies while giving birth under Cinderpaw's supervision, since she blamed it all on herself. :Towards the end of the book, when Tigerclaw attacks with the group of rogues, her son Brokentail does not help the Clan that has cared for him, and instead, he helps fight ThunderClan. Yellowfang endures great emotional pain as she is forced to wrestle him away, wounding him so that he loses a life. Soon, the battle draws to an end, and Yellowfang drags Brokentail back to her den, saying she was going to treat his wounds. When she gets him the medicine cat's den, she realizes he is a danger to the Clan and cannot be kept alive any longer. As Brokentail lies there complaining, she tricks him into eating deathberries. Brokentail writhes in pain as Yellowfang snarls at him how much pain he has caused her by acting so cruelly. Finally, in a defeated whisper, she tells him that she is his mother. He does not believe her, but there is no time to persuade him to accept it, and he dies, leaving Yellowfang with a great deal of grief. She did not realize that Fireheart had been watching the whole time, and insists that she did all was possible, but Brokentail still died at her paws. ''Rising Storm :Yellowfang trains Cinderpaw and, when satisfied she knows enough, gives Cinderpaw her medicine cat name: Cinderpelt. The two of them care for ThunderClan together. She is seen being very harsh on Cinderpelt saying she is a danger to the Clan, for she was often forgetting herbs because of her lack of confidence after Silverstream's death. :Then, late in the dry summer, fire is started in the forest. The entire Clan is evacuated to RiverClan territory. Halfway there, Cloudpaw suddenly realizes that Patchpelt, Bramblekit, and Halftail are not with them. He informs Fireheart, who decides to go back to camp to find them. He goes back with Yellowfang, instead of Sandstorm or Cinderpelt, who also offered. Yellowfang finds Halftail while Fireheart finds Patchpelt. The two of the them are traveling back up the ravine when suddenly Fireheart spies Bramblekit clinging to a sapling. As he goes to rescue him, a flaming branch falls across the dirt, separating him from Yellowfang. Yellowfang, in an attempt to escape the flames, drags herself and Halftail back into the camp. It is too much for her to get Halftail to the safety of her hollow-rock den. She leaves him and crawls to her den, sheltering there. In the end, the smoke inhalation was too much. :Fireheart finds her, and Yellowfang tells him that she killed Brokentail, not knowing that Fireheart had watched her do it. Yellowfang also tells Fireheart that she wishes he was her son, and not Brokentail. She says she is not afraid, and StarClan can punish her for giving birth to Brokentail if they think they should. Just before she dies, Yellowfang says she wishes she could stay alive to see what Fireheart was destined to be. :A few moments after Yellowfang dies, Spottedleaf appears to take her to StarClan. Cinderpelt is mentioned as devastated at her death. :Since Bluestar is confused and is against StarClan, Yellowfang is not given a proper send off to StarClan. :Fireheart informs Runningnose about her death at the Gathering. :When the Clan are taking it in turns to sit vigil with Yellowfang, Goldenflower visits her with Bramblekit. Bramblekit peeps out curiously to stare at Yellowfang. A Dangerous Path :She appears briefly in one of Fireheart's dreams, alongside Spottedleaf. Fireheart does not'' see her, but recognizes her rusty purr. ''The Darkest Hour :Yellowfang appears along with Spottedleaf and Bluestar during Firestar's leader ceremony. Firestar is very happy to see Yellowfang, and she gives him his seventh life, which is the gift of compassion. She also helps him in the fight against BloodClan after Firestar loses his first life. In the New Prophecy Series Starlight :Yellowfang appeared in a dream to Leafpaw, and delivered a prophecy concerning Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost, his half-brother. The prophecy was: Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red. Sunset :Later, she, along with Bluestar and Lionheart, visit Leafpool in a dream, telling her that she will travel down a path that few medicine cats has ever traveled, and the three of them give Leafpool the strength to make it. :Yellowfang's prophecy that she delivered to Leafpool comes true at the end of the book, when Brambleclaw kills Hawkfrost, his half-brother, and the lake runs red with Hawkfrost's blood. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :When Jaypaw follows Leafpool to the Moonpool, he sees Leafpool greeting StarClan cats. Yellowfang is among them. Yellowfang sees Jaypaw, and she stares at him. He shrinks back into the shadows, knowing he isn't supposed to be there. It is noted that he couldn't tell her Clan from her body shape. :Later, after Jaypaw is apprenticed to Leafpool, she catches him spying on Mothwing, the RiverClan medicine cat. Jaypaw instantly recognizes her broad, flat face from the Moonpool. She warns him to use his powers wisely, saying a cat with big ears can hear more than he should. Jaypaw asks her if she's spoken to Mothwing, and she tells him that if the answers are there, he will see them anyway. She stalks away, her scent disappearing with her. :She is not seen again, only mentioned when greencough strikes ThunderClan. Jaypaw is angry, thinking that, instead of lecturing, Spottedleaf or Yellowfang could've told him the greencough was coming, so he could gather more of the catmint. Dark River :When Jaypaw enters Willowpaw's dream, Yellowfang catches and tells him off, and the two cats argue. He tells her she has no right to accuse him of spying when she keeps turning up in all his dreams. Jaypaw asks her if she can stop him. Yellowfang doesn't reply, leading Jaypaw to believe that even StarClan can't stop him. When Jaypaw walks in Cinderpaw's dream, he is at the old ThunderClan camp, telling Jaypaw where the dens were and she pointed out where Yellowfang's den was. She told him that she was a warrior apprentice before moving to Yellowfang's den, showing Jaypaw Cinderpelt's side of Cinderpaw. She showed him a large crack in a rock parting into a den, and told him that is where Yellowfang kept her herbs. When Jaypaw tells her that Yellowfang is dead, Cinderpaw replies saying of course she is. Eclipse :She appears along with Bluestar, Spottedleaf, and Whitestorm, talking about the prophecy and the kits' powers. She is the only one in StarClan that knows that the eclipse is coming. She is also the one to say that StarClan is defeated. She complains about the prophecy that was given to Jaypaw and later shared with Hollypaw and Lionpaw. She also says that StarClan should tell Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw the "truth." Yellowfang argues with Bluestar for a bit, voicing her opinion, but Bluestar knows if they continue arguing, they will fight. She asks Spottedleaf if she agrees with the secrecy and hen Spottedleaf says yes, she asks why Yellowfang was so worried about it. Yellowfang states that she feels that something's wrong and that there is a darkness coming that StarClan couldn't prevent, and that they would be helpess to protect the Clans, even themselves. Long Shadows :When Jaypaw has a vision about StarClan fretting about the greencough in ThunderClan, Yellowfang is among them and tells the others that she would give her pelt to save the sick cats, but it would not do any good. Sunrise :In the prologue of Sunrise, she attacks Bluestar because Bluestar let the secret that Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze aren't Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kits "eat away at ThunderClan." She also comes to Jayfeather in a dream carrying a crow's feather with her, giving him a clue about who his real father is, who is Crowfeather. She says to him, "The time for lies and secrets is over. StarClan was wrong not to tell you who you were a long time ago." In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :In the prologue, she takes Bluestar, Lionheart, and Spottedleaf to a loud marshy place to discuss the prophecy. Bluestar says that it's too loud and wet, then Yellowfang replies she meant it to be loud so no other cat could hear them speak. They discuss how to let Jayfeather and Lionblaze know which of the two sisters, Dovepaw and Ivypaw, is the one, but Yellowfang declares she will send the sign to the third cat (Dovepaw). :She then appears in a dream to Dovepaw, telling her that she is part of the prophecy. Jayfeather remarks how she isn't as scary as she looks after Dovepaw complains. :When Breezepelt attacks Jayfeather with Brokenstar, she tells him that she knows the cat that helped Breezepelt, but doesn't tell him. She hints there will be a battle with StarClan and the Dark Forest. Fading Echoes :She appears to Jayfeather when he tries to walk in Flametail's dream, and shows him part of StarClan's hunting grounds. She tells him about life in StarClan, how they have all the prey they want, and are quite content, except when they see living cats suffering. When Jayfeather inquires about ghostlike spirits he sees, she explains that they are spirits of cats who are forgotten, and have earned their peace. She adds that she doesn't have to worry because no one will forget a "cantankerous old badger" like her. Jayfeather then shares with her his suspicions that the Dark Forest is planning something evil. She suggests that they go to the Dark Forest to talk to Tigerstar, and Spottedleaf joins them as they go. :Yellowfang seems unusually nervous as they enter the Dark Forest, and soon they run into Brokenstar. Yellowfang is incredibly uneasy around him, due to their history, and Spottedleaf orders her to go back to where she is loved (StarClan), while she and Jayfeather stay.Yellowfang is last seen walking back to StarClan with Jayfeather. Night Whispers :She is first seen in the beginning of the book, arguing with Fernshade and Sagewhisker who think Yellowfang could have prevented the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan in [[Fading Echoes|''Fading Echoes]]. She is seen when Fernshade decides to go get Russetfur and bring her to StarClan asking Fernshade to tell Russetfur she is sorry, and with that, Fernshade leaves. :She is seen again when the medicine cats travel to the Moonpool, after Jayfeather travels through Kestrelflight's and Willowshine's dreams. She hisses at Jayfeather, saying that all four Clans must stand alone, knocking him over when he wants to tell the other medicine cats about the Dark forest. ''Sign of the Moon :She summons Jayfeather to tell him not to go to the mountains. He finds Ashfur is in Starclan so he questions her. Even though Yellowfang tells him not to go and she disagrees with him he goes. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :In ''Yellowfang Speaks: A Thankless Kit, Yellowfang speaks of her forbidden relationship with Raggedstar. She gives birth to his kits, two she-cats and one tom. One she-cat was born dead, and the other she-cat dies shortly after birth. Raggedstar never cared for her after he saw the kit. She names her surviving kit, Brokenkit. Yellowfang states every cat would think Brokenkit got his name from the bend in his tail, like a broken branch, but Yellowfang says she named him that because her heart broke when she had to give him up. She buries her two daughters and gives her tom to Lizardstripe. Yellowfang is worried about this because of Lizardstripe's ambitious nature. This is probably one of then reasons for why Brokenkit turns out evil as he grows older. She then ends the story how she wishes Brokenkit was never born, and how she wishes Firestar was a son to her. ''Cats of the Clans :Rock, the narrator through this field guide, scolds Mosskit's complaining saying that if Yellowfang is grumpy then it's her own fault for disturbing her. Yellowfang's 'troubled' life took her from being a ShadowClan medicine cat, to ThunderClan's medicine cat. She died in a fire, helping her fellow ThunderClan cats escape. Rock admits that she was stubborn, cranky and impatient - and the most loyal cat you could meet. She bore a great secret during her life - she had, against the warrior code, taken Raggedstar as her mate and had kits. :When her kit Brokenstar became leader of ShadowClan, and made kits far too young to be apprentices fight for him, she kept loyal to what she believed was right and fled across the border to ThunderClan. There she ended up being their own medicine cat, and mentor to Cinderpelt. :Rock says that she blamed herself for Brokenstar's brutality, and is the reason she asked Bluestar to keep him in the ThunderClan camp as a prisoner. He also says that he can't imagine how much agony Yellowfang must have felt when she found out her own son had plotted against the Clan that had agreed to let him live; enough agony to kill her ungrateful son. Yellowfang kills Brokenstar to save her Clan and also to prove she was loyal to ThunderClan. Trivia *On Vicky's facebook page, it is hinted that there may be a Super Edition centered around Yellowfang titled ''Yellowfang's Secret. *Yellowfang has been described with amber and yellow eyes. *She has been described as pale gray several times. *It has been said that she has Persian ancestry, hinted by her flattened face.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Raggedstar: (formerly) Deceased, Verified StarClan member Son: :Brokenstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Daughters: :Two Unnamed She-kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Sign of the Moon Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Rogue Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Warriors Category:StarClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Mentors Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Major Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Starlight characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters